lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:LOSTFR-Cheers
. Est ce que tu habite au Quebec?John Locke biggest fan *Moi aussi!John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 10:46 (PDT) Him=? Comment il sappelle Him, le leader des autres en francais?John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 11:19 (PDT) *Parce que je suis en train de faire le portail des Autres puis je voudrais savoir dans ce contexte la comment je lappelle?Lui?John Locke biggest fan 27 August 2006 à 11:35 (PDT) deplacement de hurley dan le version anglais de lostpedia la page de hurley est Hurley "Hugo" Reyes, donc je change son page ici. Excuse moi si ma francais n'est pas bien :). --Phmall 29 août 2006 à 13:31 (PDT) :oui, mais hurley est un riderection de hugo hurley reyes. --Phmall 29 août 2006 à 13:50 (PDT) :P.S. on peut fait la change en manuel. --Phmall 29 août 2006 à 13:56 (PDT) ::I moved things back, sorry about that. --Phmall 29 août 2006 à 14:09 (PDT) SysOp Bon voilà, il fallait bien un jour qu'un SysOp fasse son arrivée pour m'aider un peu, d'autant plus que je ne peux pas être virtuellement présent 24 heures sur internet. Quoi de mieux donc que quelqu'un qui a fait du bon travail ici et a un bon passé sur la version originale, et qui est aux antipodes de moi sur la Terre pour m'aider ? Merci pour tout ce travail, cher SysOp ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 3 September 2006 à 00:35 (PDT) :Salut Alex, -- Merci de cette marque de confiance, que j'apprécie. Je dois toutefois te confier deux petits problèmes : 1) J'ignore comment fonctionnent ces trucs techniques. C'est pas trop grave, je devrais pouvoir trouver un manuel là-dessus. 2) Plus important cependant, pour moi Lostpédia est un loisir amusant, et je me trouverais plutôt embêté s'il fallait que cela prenne une tournure de responsabilité. Je ne peux pas garantir un nombre d'heures à Lostpédia. Bref, à dire vrai, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un sysop. Je comprends l'utilité qu'il y ait des sysops présents à des heures différentes, notamment pour corriger le vandalisme rapidement. Mais au cours des prochaines semaines, lorsque tu auras eu l'occasion d'identifier des utilisateurs qui pourraient être sysop, personnellement c'est avec grand plaisir que je reprendrai le statut d'utilisateur ordinaire. Cheers 3 September 2006 à 11:52 (PDT) ::Tu sais je suis dans le même cas que toi ! :-) J'ai simplement été choisi car l'Admin avait aimé mon travail, mais pour moi aussi Lostpédia est juste un passe-temps. Toutefois, j'aime bien l'adage qui dit "le nombre fait la force" : plusieurs petites fourmis qui font un tout petit travail font souvent beaucoup plus que seules quelques personnes avec un gros travail. Je comprends ce que tu me dis vu que je suis dans la même situation, mais je te laisserai tes droits de SysOp ;o) -- SGC.Alex 4 September 2006 à 09:04 (PDT) Salut Alex ! Ça fait déjà quelque temps (hmm... déjà quatre mois ?) qu'on n'a pas reparlé de cette question. Alors je relance l'idée. Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous ayons plus de sysops sur FR-Lostpédia. Ma principale raison est toujours la même: c'est surtout pour assurer une présence constante sur le site et prévenir le vandalisme (FR-Lostpédia a été plutôt épargné de ce côté jusqu'à maintenant, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va toujours être le cas). À mon avis, le critère important pour de futurs sysops, c'est d'avoir démontré qu'ils comprennent ce que c'est, c'est-à-dire qu'ils comprennent qu'un sysop est un utilisateur ordinaire avec seulement un peu plus de possibilités techniques, qu'ils ne se croient pas membres d'un club qui serait au-dessus des autres utilisateurs, et qu'on peut leur faire confiance pour ne pas abuser de ces fonctionnalités (surtout du blocage). C'est sûr qu'on ne pas vraiment savoir d'avance et qu'il y a un certain risque, mais de toute façon si quelqu'un qui devient sysop devait montrer par la suite qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur, il peut toujours se faire "désysoper". Alors je suggèrerais que tu choisisses un certain nombre de nouveaux sysops, selon ton jugement, parmi l'ensemble des utilisateurs. Détail en terminant: il serait utile d'accorder aux sysops la fonctionnalité de checkuser (soit à tous les sysops ou au moins à quelques-uns) pour pouvoir bloquer les IP des vandales récidivistes. -- Cheers 14 mars 2007 à 11:56 (PDT) :Justement j'y pensais la semaine dernière. Bon j'ai fait une petite salve" de +SysOp, t'as qu'à regarder sur la liste des utilisateurs. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié d'utilisateurs au passage, j'suis un peu pressé, si tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ou si t'as une remarque, hésite pas. -- SGC.Alex 15 mars 2007 à 02:12 (PDT) À compléter ? Salut, -- Tu as ajouté le bandeau "À compléter" dans l'article sur l'Australie. Pourquoi ? Le bandeau dit qu'il y a "plus d'informations sur l'une des autres versions" et la seule autre version disponible semble être la version anglaise. Or, justement, notre article français sur l'Australie était plus développé et complet que la version anglaise ! C'est d'ailleurs un des rares cas jusqu'à présent où c'est une partie de notre article français qui a été traduite vers l'anglais et a servi de modèle pour compléter le contenu de l'article en anglais, lequel était moins complet et moins organisé que le nôtre. Bien sûr, notre article français, comme tous les articles, peut continuer d'être amélioré et développé. Mais en quoi les informations actuelles sont-elles fondamentalement incomplètes ? -- Cheers 9 September 2006 à 16:23 (PDT) :Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être mal vu quand j'étais dans ma recherche d'articles à compléter, et j'ai peut-être copié-collé un peu vite mon . Personne n'est parfait ! ;o) Sinon, j'ai rajouté les images. -- SGC.Alex 10 September 2006 à 01:00 (PDT) Super-Artcile Bon , alors deseperament je crois que SGC ne reviendra plus :( . j'avais un projat a lui porposer , mais bon je vais le faire avec toi . Ca t'interresrais de faire un super-article , c-a-d un artilce qu'on ferait 1 ou 2 heures , par exeple la station medicale , a 2 ? je sais pas si te modo ou admin , je ne sais rien dem toi , je ne sais meme pas pourquoi t'es la ^^ Bon alors si ca t'interrese , on peux le faire ctaprem ok ? Regedit 20 September 2006 à 01:02 (PDT) :: Ne me presente pas d'excuse : tu sais je ne t'en veux pas . je voulais seulement faire quelque truc avec qualqu'un bref , quoi faire un truc ensemble . mais bon hein , apres tout ta ptet raison ... je ne sais pas moi si , exempli gratis , j'arrte la lostpedia : ca pourrais embeter qualqun qui se serait engager a faire un truc avec moi donc je crois que ta raison . Merci de me remonter le morale concernant SGC , c'est un type bien donc bon 2 jours sans lui c'est la panique ... SGC , c'est la doctrine de Lostpedia . Regedit 20 September 2006 à 01:32 (PDT) Modèles de navigation Très bonne idée cette catégorie ! -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 09:13 (PDT) Regedit pour SysOp? Comme nous sommes désormais deux SysOp, je me dois (de mon point de vue) de te consulter avant de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre : que penses-tu d'un don de statut de SysOp pour Regedit ? -- SGC.Alex 22 September 2006 à 12:57 (PDT) L'espace de nom "Lostpedia" J'ai une question un peu technique. Parmi les différents "espaces de nom" particuliers (c'est-à-dire les "namespaces", comme "Utilisateur:", "Image:", "Catégorie:", etc.), il y a en anglais l'espace "Lostpedia:". J'ai remarqué récemment que sur les versions en langues autres que l'anglais, l'espace de nom correspondant prend présentement une forme plus compliquée, par exemple "FR - Lostpedia:" (avec les deux premières lettres en majuscules, puis un espace, puis un tiret, puis un autre espace, puis Lostpedia sans accent). Je n'avais pas encore remarqué ce détail lors des débuts du site lorsque j'avais créé par exemple la page "Lostpédia:Discussions" sur le modèle de la page anglaise "Lostpedia:Talk". Techniquement, donc, j'aurais dû appeler cette page "FR - Lostpedia:Discussions". Je me dis que je peux simplement la renommer avec ce nom. (Même chose d'ailleurs pour la page Lostpédia:Édition.) Cependant, avant de changer le nom des pages, je me suis mis à me demander si ce ne serait pas plus pratique pour les utilisateurs en général si c'était la désignation de l'espace de nom (le "namespace") qui était changé de manière à ce qu'il soit "Lostpédia:" plutôt que "FR - Lostpedia". Bon, c'est un détail sans grande importance, et on peut vivre avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais quand même, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, ma question, double, serait: est-ce que c'est techniquement possible de changer la désignation d'un "namespace" ? et si oui quel nom serait préférable ou le plus facile d'utilisation: "FR - Lostpedia:" ou "Lostpédia:" ou un autre nom, ou si ça revient au même ? -- Cheers 23 September 2006 à 10:15 (PDT) :C'est une très bonne question que tu poses là, toutefois je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer en guise de réponse... Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il serait mieux que cet espace de nom soit Lostpédia, mais je ne sais pas où le changer... Il faudrait demander à l'Admin, il doit sans doute savoir... -- SGC.Alex 23 September 2006 à 11:13 (PDT) Retour triomphale Salut Cheers !!! heureux de te revoir ! Ou est-ce que t'etais passer ?!? -- Re dit 22 octobre 2006 à 23:41 (PDT) :Oui, bien, j'ai moins de temps pour la rédaction. Mais je jette un oeil quotidiennement sur les modifications récentes. Alors, en quelque sorte je suis pas là mais je suis là quand même. :) -- Cheers 23 octobre 2006 à 00:00 (PDT) :: Hum ... ben alors ca va c'est cool : j'ai eu peur que tu te sois enfuis ^^ -- 'Re dit 23 octobre 2006 à 00:03 (PDT) Onglet "renommer" Salut Regedit, Petite question: Peux-tu me dire si l'onglet "renommer", qui sert à renommer les articles, est présent en haut des pages d'articles pour toi ? À la suite de ma conversation avec Seno à ce sujet sur sa page de discussion, je me demandais si cet onglet avait disparu pour tous les utilisateurs enregistrés ou s'il était encore là. Merci. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 07:37 (PST) : Hummm ... desole mes j'ai RIEN compris ^^ Explique plus clairement merci d'avance -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 07:53 (PST) (le Big Boss) ::Ok. En haut de toutes les pages, il y a toujours les onglets "article", "discussion", "modifier", "historique", "suivre". Est-ce que tu en vois un autre qui s'appelle "renommer"? Parce que normalement, il était là, mais Seno ne l'a pas. Alors je me demandais si c'était le cas pour tout le monde. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 08:10 (PST) ::: Non je le vois pas en effect ... bizarre tous ca ... et vous les admins vous le voiyez ? -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 10:36 (PST) ::::Oui, nous on le voit encore. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que je le voyais déjà avant d'être un administrateur, car par défaut dans le logiciel, cet onglet est là pour tous les utilisateurs enregistrés. Bon, alors ça veut dire que ça a été modifié à un moment quelconque, sans doute par Admin (le grand patron). Merci de la réponse. -- Cheers 5 novembre 2006 à 11:24 (PST) ::::: Oui ben c'est tres con ^^ et surtout ca sert a rien ! -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 22:05 (PST) Maintenance Hello Cheers ! Voila , je suis revenu d'un long sejour sur Wikipedia francophone , d'ou j'ai raporter quelque aide , et technique . Bref , tous pour Lostpedia . Je vois que tu supprimer certaine categorie , j'ai fait une maintenance ya tres longtemps , remarque qu'il y a peu de page qui n'ont pas de categories .... Voir meme aucune . Jete un coup d'oeil , ca pourra t'aider dans ta maintenance de lp :) --'Re dit 29 décembre 2006 à 02:31 (PST) :Salut Regedit ! C'est bien, c'est utile d'avoir des contributeurs qui ont une certaine expérience avec Wikipédia, il y a plein de trucs qui peuvent être utiles. Pour ce qui est des pages spéciales, t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de les consulter régulièrement pour garder une vue générale du site. Les quelques pages qui ne sont pas catégorisées pour l'instant, c'est parce qu'elles ne se prêtent pas tellement à une catégorisation. Je vais peut-être créer une catégorie "sous-pages" pour éviter que les sous-pages de théories n'encombrent la liste dynamique des pages sans catégories. - Cheers 29 décembre 2006 à 02:52 (PST) :: Pour ce qui est des pages de theories , qui sont d'ailleur pas terminer , il y a sur Lostpedia Anglophone une categorie "TheoryTab articles" , peut etre serait t'il bien de faire de meme :) --'Re dit 29 décembre 2006 à 03:06 (PST) ::: Merci pour les petites corrections sur mon truc de bienvenue , mais je crois que c'est pas necessaires : je n'utilise plus ce modele , mais celui de SGC :) Utilisateur:SGC.Alex/bienvenue Liens vers les catégories Bof, c'était pas bien grave, mais les modifications étaient nécessaires quand même, car autrement non seulement les liens désirés n'apparaissaient pas où ils étaient supposés apparaître, mais surtout ta sous-page personnelle se trouvait incluse erronément dans la catégorie "articles à compléter" et "article à traduire". - Cheers 29 décembre 2006 à 03:47 (PST) : Bon ben merci beaucoup , mais je penser supprimer ce modele , je suis en train de penser a une nouvelle page d'utilisateur , tous refaire depuis le debut xD --[[User:Plkrtn| Regedit ''']] blabla 29 décembre 2006 à 03:57 (PST) Théories Wow bravo ! Ça c'est du bon boulot !!! :-) -- SGC.Alex 31 décembre 2006 à 01:53 (PST) Chronologie Super ! Très bonne initiative d'avoir tout mis sur une page. Je pense que cette partie de Lostpedia est vraiment géniale mais qu'ils avaient beaucoup de problème de présentation et de concision. À mon avis, on est sur la bonne voie pour que tout tienne sur une page et reste lisible à la fois. -- SGC.Alex 13 janvier 2007 à 01:41 (PST) * Oui bonne idée! vous envisagez de la placer dans quel portail ? Culigan 13 janvier 2007 à 02:25 (PST) ::Justement pour les portails, je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas mixer les deux liens sur la page d'accueil concernant l'Expérience LOST en un seul lien, pour avoir un portail générique concernant l'Expérience LOST. Dès lors, ça nous laisse la place pour un lien, qui pourrait aller directement vers la page de chronologie (je pense que ça peut vraiment rajouter un plus de la mettre en lien en page d'accueil) -- SGC.Alex 13 janvier 2007 à 02:30 (PST) Page Bakounine Salut! J'ai dû révoquer tes modifications sur "Homme à l'oeil caché" et "Bakunin". Voici les raisons. Il est très important de ne jamais faire de déplacement-pirate ("rogue move") des articles de l'encyclopédie. Il y a à cela deux raisons. La raison primordiale, c'est que cela viole directement les engagements de Lostpédia envers ses contributeurs. En effet, la reconnaissance officielle que Lostpédia (comme la plupart des wikis) s'engage à respecter au sujet de la participation des contributeurs, c'est la présence de leur nom d'utilisateur dans l'historique de la page concernée pour chaque contribution effectuée. Or, si tu effectues un déplacement-pirate, cela a pour effet que tu t'attribues exclusivement et erronément le travail déjà fait sur cette page par les autres contributeurs et d'exclure la reconnaissance due à ceux-ci. Un déplacement régulier doit se faire au moyen de la fonction "renommer", ce qui fait suivre l'historique avec l'article déplacé. Je sais que c'est parfois un peu frustrant que les utilisateurs en général n'aient pas accès à la fonction "renommer", dont l'usage sur Lostpédia est réservée aux sysops. Toutefois, on n'y peut rien, car il s'agit d'une décision du propriétaire du site. En pratique, sur Lostpédia, une proposition de déplacement (renommage) d'une page peut se faire en insérant dans cette page le modèle . La deuxième raison, secondaire, pour procéder ainsi c'est, sauf dans les cas où le nouveau nom est absolument indiscutable, pour laisser aux autres utilisateurs l'occasion de s'exprimer sur l'à-propos du renommage et de faire des propositions alternatives. Dans ce cas-ci, on pourrait par exemple se demander s'il sera mieux de renommer suivant la version française de "Bakounine" ou suivant la version anglaise de "Bakunin". Quelques autres détails au sujet de cette page: Il faut se souvenir que Lostpédia n'est pas un site de spoilers. Tel qu'indiqué en page d'accueil, la mise à jour des articles se fait en fonction des épisodes qui ont été diffusés (aux États-Unis). Les lecteurs sont donc en droit de se fier à cette notice et donc de s'attendre à ne pas être "spoilés" par des éléments de l'histoire relatifs à des épisodes qui n'ont pas encore été diffusés. (À la rigueur, on peut parfois faire certaines exceptions pour des choses pas trop pires et officiellement annoncées, comme les noms d'épisodes ou les noms de personnages, mais il faut rester très prudents.) Le bandeau "compléter" n'est pas approprié, puisque tout ce que l'on connaît du sujet pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire après la diffusion de l'épisode 3x08, est déjà sur la page. L'âge et la raison sur l'île de ce personnage sont, pour l'instant, inconnus. Toutes autres mentions à ce sujet sont donc pour l'instant soit inexactes, soit des spoilers, soit des théories, qu'elles soient raisonnables ou non. Cela étant dit (ouf!), ce pépin concernant la page particulière discutée ci-dessus ne diminue en rien ton mérite pour le travail considérable que tu as fait sur plusieurs articles. Au contraire, félicitations! -- Cheers 18 février 2007 à 20:25 (PST) * Effectivement je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Merci pour les explications et pour les félicitations! Il parait plus sur d'attendre la diffusion de l'épisode ou d'informations plus concrètes pour prendre une décision sur cette article. Par contre, je suis assez curieux de savoir où tu as chopé la version française de son nom ? 19 février 2007 à 01:32 (PST) **Re-salut! Pour la question v.f ou v.a. du nom, la problématique c'est que le nom choisi pour ce personnage fictif de la série est directement le nom du personnage historique réel dont le nom est repris. Exactement comme dans le cas de John Locke et en partie dans le cas de (Desmond) David Hume et de (Danielle) Rousseau. Dans le cas de Locke, de Hume et de Rousseau, le problème v.f.-v.a. ne se posait pas, puisque ces noms s'écrivent de la même façon en français et en anglais. Mais dans le cas des noms d'origine russe, comme dans ce cas-ci, la translittération habituelle à partir du russe ne se fait pas de la même façon vers le français et vers l'anglais, notamment pour les "ou" et les finales en "-ine". Le nom du personnage réel s'écrit Mikhaïl Bakounine en français et Mikhail Bakunin en anglais. On peut dire que dans la série c'est un personnage fictif, mais puisque le nom choisi est celui du personnage réel, si on l'écrit avec l'orthographe anglaise, la logique de la référence historique se perdrait un peu en français. Supposons qu'un personnage fictif de l'émission s'appellerait "Lénine" ou "Staline" ou "Poutine", d'après le nom de ces personnages réels russes. Est-ce qu'on écrirait "Lénine", "Staline" ou "Poutine" ou est-ce qu'on écrirait "Lenin", Stalin" ou "Putin", à l'anglaise? À mom humble avis, la version française de ces noms est celle qui est naturelle dans un texte français, et l'utilisation de la version anglaise paraîtrait anormale et artificielle. À ce moment-ci, on ne pas prédire comment les sous-titres de la version française de l'émission vont écrire le nom. Et puisqu'on ne le saura pas avant plusieurs mois, il va falloir qu'on choisisse nous-mêmes si on va écrire le nom en version française ou en version anglaise. Ce n'est pas une question importante, mais c'est bon de se poser la question. Qu'en penses-tu? -- Cheers 19 février 2007 à 06:04 (PST) *** Je pense que le mieux, si on renomme, est de rester sur la version anglaise pour le moment, au mieux ca ne changera pas, au pire on pourra renommer et comme c'est un personnage qu'on découvrira a ce moment la, on devrait pas avoir plus de liens vers lui que maintenant :) 19 février 2007 à 06:59 (PST) Les espaces de nom Salut Culigan!, Les différents espaces de nom sont actuellement fixés de la façon suivante dans le logiciel: voir la liste des espaces de nom, par exemple dans "search=&fulltext=Chercher}} Chercher" ou dans le menu déroulant dans " ". C'est vrai que ce n'est pas de la plus grande logique que d'avoir à utiliser le mot "Discuter" dans la désignation de l'espace-talk associé à l'espace principal et le mot "Discussion" dans la désignation des espaces-talk associés aux autres espaces, mais bon, si on veut que les pages se retrouvent aux bons endroits et soient gérées correctement par le logiciel, on doit utiliser les désignations fixées dans celui-ci. -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 15:19 (PST) * Salut Cheers. J'avoue que je n'est pas très bien compris ce que tu veut me dire ^_^' 8 mars 2007 à 20:00 (PST) ::Héhé, ok, désolé. Je reprends. Voilà, tu as créé quelques pages, déplacé quelques trucs, modifié quelques modèles, d'une façon qui ne tient pas compte des préfixes attribués par le logiciel pour classifier les noms des différents types de pages dans leurs blocs d'espace respectifs. Bref, regarde les noms des différents types d'espaces utilisés par le logiciel (ils sont listés à quelques endroits, comme dans la page de recherche, par exemple) et note le préfixe qui est spécifique à chaque type de page. Autrement dit, par exemple si tu nommes une page "Discuter:Modèle Bidule", ou "Discuter:Bidule" au lieu d'utiliser la forme "Discussion_Modèle:Bidule" utilisée par le logiciel, celui-ci ne saura pas classer cette page comme étant la page de discussion associé à la page "Modèle:Bidule", et il ne saura pas non plus la trouver dans une recherche lancée sur le bloc des pages de discussion de modèles. Au contraire, il va traiter cette page comme étant une page de discussion qui devrait être associée à un article encyclopédique "Modèle Bidule", quoiqu'un tel article n'existe pas. Tu vois ? -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 20:49 (PST) :::Oui je vois. En fait le problème que j'ai eu est en rapport avec les bandeaux renommer & supprimer. Le lien automatique "En discuter" pose problème car justement les pages discussion ne sont pas préfixée de la même façon entre les articles, modèles ou autres. J'en ai donc déduit que le plus pratique est de prévoir les liens automatique pour les articles, car seront surement le plus sujet aux demandes, et pour les modèles ou autres, tant pis, créér la page discussion en fonction du lien. Qu'en dis tu ? 8 mars 2007 à 22:06 (PST) ::::Oui, je crois que je vois le problème pour les liens dans les bandeaux. J'avais pas vu. Je ne m'étais jamais tellement intéressé aux bandeaux, à vrai dire. Comme tu dis, c'est logique que s'il y a un lien, il soit écrit en fonction de l'espace de discussion le plus fréquemment utilisé, c'est-à-dire celui des articles, quitte à ce que ça foire dans tous les autres cas. Mais c'est quand même très embêtant, ça, non ? Il n'y a aucune façon d'écrire le lien qui permettrait de le diriger correctement dans tous les cas, que ce soit vers l'espace de discussion principal ou les autres espaces de discussion? Bon, mais alors, s'il y a ce problème, est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de placer un lien comme ça dans les bandeaux ? Si on l'enlevait, simplement ? On pourrait dire aux utilisateurs quelque chose comme "pour en discuter, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le foutu onglet 'discussion' en haut de la page, c'est pas plus mal" (oui, bon, pas rédigé comme ça, mais enfin...). Comme ça, ça serait bon à tous les coups ? (Par contre, j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais redéplacé manuellement la page de Discussion_Modèle:Nav.) -- Cheers 8 mars 2007 à 23:28 (PST) :::::J'avais déplacé les discussions avant de comprendre moi même le problème, j'ai du laisser certaines choses en l'état après sans m'en rendre compte. Pour la redirection automatique, c'est surement possible avec une fonction, je vais essayer de faire ca sous peu. 9 mars 2007 à 00:11 (PST) ::::Les gars, désolé de faire irruption dans la discussion, mais à mon avis avec le modèle "Bool si" on peut faire un test (le nom de l'espace de discussion) pour générer le bon nom de lien, non ? -- SGC.Alex 9 mars 2007 à 13:10 (PST) :::::C'est vous les experts en codage, alors je vous laisse gérer ça si vous croyez que ça vaut la peine de bidouiller quelque chose du genre. Moi, je pense qu'on peut simplement retirer le lien du bandeau, puisque au pire il fait problème et au mieux, même s'il fonctionnait correctement, il ne fait de toutes façons que faire double emploi avec l'onglet "discussion", qui lui est bon dans tous les cas. -- Cheers 9 mars 2007 à 14:01 (PST) ::::::OK je vois si j'ai le temps de regarder ça demain (il est 23:00 heures là en France !) et si c'est vraiment trop galère, on laissera comme c'est actuellement. -- SGC.Alex 9 mars 2007 à 14:04 (PST) :::::::C'est exactement ce que j'envisageais de faire Alex :) j'étais à un annif et j'ai pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui, peut etre demainn si tu l'as pas fait. j'ai essayé aussi avec le lien version EN (Talk) mais apparement le pb reste entier. 9 mars 2007 à 14:44 (PST) * J'ai mit en place la condition et ca a l'air de marcher. 10 mars 2007 à 06:36 (PST) :Oui, en effet, ça fonctionne. Très bon travail de ce côté, tout est OK ! :D -- SGC.Alex 10 mars 2007 à 06:51 (PST) Discussion importante sur les spoilers Merci de suivre cette discussion : FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Spoilers_saison_3. 18 mars 2007 à 11:46 (PDT) Help with Modèle:Spoil *Hey Cheers. I'm looking to add a feature to some of the nav bars on the English Lostpedia similar to the feature of Modèle:Spoil that allows it to be minimized and maximized with the click of a button. I've looked at the template but can't figure out exactly how it works and playing around with the code hasn't worked either. Do you know how the template works? If so any help would be appreciated. If not could you direct me to someone who does. Thanks in advance -Mr.Leaf 23 août 2007 à 09:22 (PDT) :Excuse me to stop your conversation but I would like to tell you that Cheers missed of Lostpédia since a small end of time. This is why I rather advise you to contact SGC Alex, the administrator of Fr Lostpédia because I did not take part in the creation of this model. And excuse me for my bad english ! With my greetings. 23 août 2007 à 12:01 (PDT) ::Thanks, I will do that. -Mr.Leaf 27 août 2007 à 09:16 (PDT)